


Morning

by jenojam60s



Category: nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojam60s/pseuds/jenojam60s





	Morning

还沉浸在爱河里。

阳光从窗帘缝里偷偷钻进来，懒懒的撒在床上一角，谁和谁的脚丫又搭在一起。风吹进卧室，带起了谁的衣角，又亲吻了谁的发丝。

因为良好生物钟，早上八点，李帝努已经醒来了。睁眼又没看见那人的脸，想也没想手就进伸进被窝里开始捞人。罗渽民最近睡觉染上一个怪癖，总喜欢把自己埋在被窝里。让被子盖过头顶，连枕头都撇在一旁。李帝努每天都在担心男朋友会不会窒息而死，只好醒来的第一件事就是先捞人。手环上腰，往上一拖，又把被子往下拉了拉，露出罗渽民那连睡觉都不输的漂亮脸蛋。

今天是周末，倒也不担心迟到的问题，于是没急着把人叫醒。李帝努就这么静静的看着罗渽民，从额头到下巴，最后又回到眼睛。罗渽民的眼睫毛生得极好，又长又翘而且还很浓密。这么睡着的时候，在眼睑下方投下美好的弧度。李帝努想起了当时告白的自己，由于实在羞涩无法直视罗渽民闪亮亮的小鹿眼，就用手轻轻遮住。一字一句表达心意的时候，罗渽民的眼睫毛时不时扫过自己的掌心，有点痒痒的，又有点麻酥酥的。突然掉进回忆的漩涡里，李帝努又被记忆带到了前几天的晚上。那时候的罗渽民跨坐在李帝努身上，人被情欲逼出了眼泪挂在眼角，眼睫毛也跟着被打湿了一点，被灯光照着似乎比平常看着更加动人。想到这，李帝努又有点心猿意马了。

“就这么喜欢我吗。” 

罗渽民醒了，温温柔柔的笑着看着李帝努。而李帝努好像还没从回忆抽离到现实里，依旧傻傻的看着人。罗渽民笑得更开了，忍不住撑起身子在对方鼻尖落下一吻。

“我就说嘛，果然是你先喜欢我的。”

“那我把我说让你停止喜欢我的话收回。”李帝努这才回过神来。

“哼。” 罗渽民又躺回了床上，拱了几下，想在李帝努怀里找个舒服的位置。这下大腿突然就蹭到了李帝努某个已经发硬的器官。脸蛋悄悄变红了一点，又还是仰起头看着李帝努。“这位李先生，可以告诉我在我睡着的时候你都在想些什么少儿不宜的东西吗。” 

李帝努没理会这以句号结尾的问句，自顾自地说：“渽民，你的清晨例行咖啡还没喝，要我去给你做一杯么。”

罗渽民翻了一个白眼，“如果你把你的手从我睡裤里抽出去再说这句话，可信度应该会更高。” 

李帝努低头吻了过来，咬住罗渽民的嘴唇。灼热的呼吸喷洒过来，带着炙热的爱意，罗渽民低声呜咽了一下，连尾音都被吞掉。

李帝努一手轻轻抚着罗渽民的脸，一手在罗渽民的屁股和腰间游离。他吻的缓慢又热情，像是要放大每一个触觉，延长每一秒的快感，缠绵得格外让人觉得色情。

双唇分开的时候两人之间还留有银丝，罗渽民伸出一小节舌头将银丝弄断，舔了舔嘴唇，眯着眼睛对着李帝努笑，像一只慵懒的小猫。

李帝努直勾勾地盯着，来势汹汹的又附了上去。罗渽民拒绝不了，也不想拒绝。这么一个美好的早晨，是不能浪费了去。他跟随本能，双手环住了李帝努的脖子，两腿稍稍分开，用小腿勾住了李帝努的腿。

李帝努的手这回真的从罗渽民睡裤里出来了，因为他摸上了胸前，一会轻一会重的揉捏着，偶尔还坏心眼儿的往外拉扯一下。亲吻也从嘴唇往下滑，啃上了罗渽民的下巴，舔了舔喉结，又试图在脖颈处留下印记。罗渽民哪受得这样的刺激，低低的叫了一声，收了一条腿回来，轻轻地用膝盖来回蹭李帝努的裆部。

“要我帮你脱睡衣吗。”

李帝努当然愿意，同时也友好互助地把罗渽民剥了个干净，连着内裤都被扔到了地板上。低头和男友又交换了一个吻，接着就从床头柜里摸出润滑剂。很快罗渽民就被翻了个身，屁股撅起，跪趴在床上。

李帝努沾有润滑的手指就这么送了进去，大概是罗渽民情动的厉害，后穴饥渴地吸住手指不放。慢慢李帝努又增加到了两根手指一起进去，开始快速抽动着手指进进出出，罗渽民嘴里也开始断断续续地泄出羞人的声音。

“呜，痒......”罗渽民半眯着眼睛，手紧紧地攥着身下的床单。

李帝努放入了第三根手指，“舒服吗？”。他看着罗渽民泛着淡淡粉色的身体，觉得自己忍耐已久的肉棒肿胀得发疼。而罗渽民摇了摇头，“不行，光是手指的话，不行。” 他把头转了过来，又委屈又勾人的看着李帝努。那双鹿眼湿漉漉的，写满了渴望。“要你才行。”

是时候提枪上阵了。

顶端摩擦着要顶开后穴，罗渽民就难耐的咬住了下唇，鼻音却忍不住泄出一声软软的“嗯～” 李帝努缓缓的进入了，直到全部插入，还没开始动，罗渽民就忍不住自己开始努力收缩小穴，发出了满足的声音，小声的喘了起来。

李帝努感觉自己硬得更厉害了，拍了拍那小蜜臀，让身下翻个身，他想看他被肏时的样子，也想咬一口他的锁骨。

巨大的肉棒塞满了后穴，快速地抽插着，偶尔又绕着花心慢慢地磨，刺激得罗渽民的腿忍不住紧紧环上李帝努的腰，又开始习惯性抓紧了床单。李帝努当然也注意到了，他把自己的手送过去，跟身下的人十指相扣。俩人的情侣戒指好像也在跟他们做相同的事似的，互相摩擦着。

李帝努好坏，他会在开始抽插得缓慢，一下一下慢慢地。等罗渽民呼吸放缓了就突然一个深顶，然后又开始一轮猛烈的进攻。罗渽民被他折腾的满脸绯红，眼中似乎有消散不去的情欲，又娇又荡。

李帝努喜欢在做爱的时候看着罗渽民的眼睛，看他泛红的眼角，偶尔划出的泪水，就帮他舔掉。又是一个深挺，肉棒顶到最深处，然后又全部退出来，再顶进去对着敏感点肏。罗渽民忍不住地娇喘，被肏得一颠一颠的，就这么看着身上人。

李帝努天生体脂就低，腹肌健硕，宽肩窄腰，胸膛随着重重的喘息起伏着，覆着薄薄一层细汗。罗渽民没忍住，支起脑袋就舔了一下。李帝努愣了一下，很快反应过来。“啊，是我不对。冷落了渽民的这里。”说着就一把咬住了一颗红豆，暧昧的舔舐了起来。“啊—” 胸也是罗渽民的敏感带。“我才..不是这个意思。” 可李帝努才不管呢，又去照顾另外一边，下半身也不闲着，九浅一深让罗渽民仿若置身大海，而李帝努是他唯一的浮板。

又是一个用力，罗渽民尖叫着高潮了。李帝努凑上去和他接吻。获得肉棒抽插得小穴正爽得一抽一抽的，夹得李帝努非常舒服。于是更卖力地插到深处，粗硬的肉棒一下一下地往敏感处冲撞。阴囊在结合时会拍到身下男人的会阴，发出响亮的啪啪声，双人床也配合的跟着一晃一晃的。

随着一声低低的喘气声，李帝努也射了。他没忘自己这次没带套，尽数射在了罗渽民的大腿根。虽然射是射了，但李帝努还是抱着人来来回回的又摸又亲。罗渽民一巴掌拍在旁边大型犬的脸上。

“不要不要，我要去洗漱了。”

说着就翻身下床要走去卫生间，可腿间的精液还没干，就这么顺着大腿根往下流。罗渽民感受到了，于是更想快点走到卫生间，忽略了背后人那直勾勾的，要将他拆吃入腹的眼神。被扔在床上的男人就这么看着那精液随着大长腿下滑，心想下次一定要舔大腿。不过下次是什么时候。诶？那不是我男朋友么，既然我想，为什么不呢。

“呀！李帝努！”

罗渽民突然被人从背后打横抱起。

“走吧，我们一起洗。”

嗯呢，白日宣淫，好不快活。


End file.
